bladeheart_daycare_and_hotelfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart
" You might not always have me by your side, but it doesn't mean I'm not there to support you" - Julia's message to Reyla. Personal Traits Julietta Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart is an Umbra Witch, A Fairy and the Queen of the First Earth, currently 1300 years old. With no reports of Julia being negative or harmful to children, along with no negative thoughts about her, Julia is a well respected babysitter. Juliasl's current occupation is being the current owner of the BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel, a business she had founded herself many years ago. She also works with healing, a skill she has from far beyond time itself. When not working, her favourite pass time is singing, whether it be lip syncing or just singing along, making sure to hit each note just right. She later finds that singing is also one of the ways to make Angels and Demons fall asleep when she wants them to. Julia's favourite music artists: Enya (Not to be confused with Enya WinterBlade.), Lady Gaga, Madonna, Eva Dahlgren, Barbra Streisand and Adele, RuPaul. TBA. Favourite food: Pancakes made of 10-12 eggs, Pizza, Meatballs, Spaghetti Bolognese, Hamburger and chips, Fish and chips, Hot dogs. Combat Skills Fighting Style: Julia is skilled in mixed martial art, allowing her to become an unpredictable opponent. She combines this with the Umbran Fighting Style of the Bullet Arts, a combination of mellow attacks and gunfire. Her main fighting style is the Assassination Arts based on Aikido and Koppojutsu. Weaponry Skills: She is also skilled in handling every single weapon what ever she has created or used. Julia is also a master to using daggers and knifes, the last battle when she used her Sarander Roth. Julia destroyed a whole castle by Sarander Roth just almost touched the castle like a feather and it broke into 100 big pieces. More to know just ask her here, Julia repaired the castle afterwards. Even though Julia always wears high heels, a feat shared by many Umbra Witches, this does not hinder her fighting in any way. Background Julia was once a Queen for the Umbra Clan, like Jeanne to Bayonetta. But Julia is worried that Jeanne might lose her mind due to corruption if she were to ever get back the throne. Cereza was also warned about this. Julia has said this to Bayonetta. * Julia: Cereza. * Bayonetta: Yes. * Julia: There is something I need to tell you. * Cereza: Go on. * Julia: I talked to Garnet and this is what we have seen in a future that has yet to happen. * Cereza: Oh? * Julia: We saw that Jeanne returns to the throne you won over. You gave it to Jeanne. * Cereza: And? * Julia: If she were to return to the throne, she might be corrupted by it's intense power. It is actually not meant for more than one Leader to sit on, as an heir to the throne. * Cereza: I had the same kind of dreams about that too. And it scares me. * Julia: That is something we all know, except for Jeanne. But the gruesome fate that lays on Jeanne shoulders might... * Cereza: Might what? * Julia: Have her life ended by our hands. * Cereza: Oh... that is exactly what I feared. * Julia: I am so sorry, Bayonetta. * Cereza: Don't be, we just have to make sure that the throne is destroyed before she even sits on it. Promise me that. * Julia: That is a life long promise. * Cereza: Thank you. * Julia: Always. Julia is known to be the youngest fairy ever to discover Normix, at age 8. Sirenix, on the other hand, is more different back than it is today. Back then, when Julia was aged 26, Sirenix didn't have to be earn by a quest. Instead, Sirenix was earned if someone with Harmonix understood that fairies don't need to sacrifice everything for the people she/he cares about, that is the knowing power of "The Nightmare Flute" to earn Sirenix. Julia is married to Mangle, Ronnie and Funtime Foxy. Though it has been over a year since she lost Mangle, she still acts like it never happened at all. Julia has the power of all round magic few after earning the power of the all round. Julia is an All round fairy which means she can cast every single fairy spell that ever existed. Julia is skilled with a variety of weapons like Bayonetta & Co. As The Guardian of Dreams, Julia is known to have the ability to manipulate dreams and nightmares. Her pact with Madama River is something different than all other Umbra witches pacts over the history of magic. Even if Julia is known to have a heart of ice, she cares about other especially around "little ones". Personality. Julia becomes inconsolable and incoherent when she loses control of her emotions. Despite this, she is still respected as a mother who is kind, lovely, respectful, and a loving wife. Thanks to her powers, she always grants wishes to those who need it or a wish from her "Star" (Meaning her kindness.) She also has depression. Having the depression meant that enjoying the happiness around her is a a daily struggle, as well as being the cause of unpleasant struggles for Julia. This is the reason why Julia never liked being alone and prefers having a companion with her most of the time. Though sometimes she wishes she had the confidence again to be alone and with those she is not familiar with. To counter this, she has a sassy attitude and sassy appearance. Though this is all a façade, it becomes real when someone threatens to hurt those she cares about. Fears and syndromes, Etc. Julia has a syndrome which is called CdoH "Children damaged or Hurt." A syndrome that can affect 1 person of 2000 people, each every year. As the name states, any child who has been hurt mentally or Physically, an awful side effect from this is that a person with CdoH can get really emotional about child's well being and will do anything to "save" the children, making the person affected to become virtually unstoppable. This syndrome might sound like nothing but for Julia and many more this syndrome is a bit terrifying so please respect the Julia and the other who have more extra care around children more than "normal" parents. Quotes. ! Note quotes with a * behind them are counted as a taunt. ! "Being so young and smart. Yikes, I better watch out from now on." "Enzo, the road, pay attention dear." * "Lolbit, (Chuckles) don't explode in laughter." "Well, for being the Goddess of Life and Death, this is too easy even for my youngest little one." * "Places come, Places go. There is nothing I cannot overcome." "The... The Throne of Darkness?" "Reyla, escape now! There is no way that you can survive this!" "I'm so sorry that I misjudged you. It's just... I am your mother and I can't stand tall by losing you, it's a true nightmare to me." "Mangle, promise me that you'll stay true to me. Even if I turn evil." "Hahahaha, now that is priceless. I was wrong this is funny. Hahahaha" * "Whoa, I am old but even I found that insane!" "Light and Dark were once one, now I am the light of darkness and the darkness of the light." "Mummy?" "Nyx, my mother was the Queen you see today. Her cause of death is still unknown to me, but I swear if I find out who killed my mother, it or their graves will be turned into dust. "Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..." "Lolbit, you love him don't you?" "ENOUGH!!" "I can see what you see not, vision milky then eyes rot. When you turn, they will be gone. Whispering their hidden song. Then you see that cannot be. Shadows move there light should be. Out of darkness, Out of mind cast down into the halls of the Blind!" "The only judge for judging drag queens better than I is... RuPaul!" "And I thought I was fat." * "No no no no no no! Nyx please wake up please don't die I love you, I just don't want you to be dead. Please wake up I beg of you, wake up!" "I can't believe it... she is dead... what the F*** have I done?!" "Metra Enhena Nudon. (Translation from the Umbra = Even i could have done something i didn't even do anything.) "Nyx! NO! " "Why do I keep fighting? " Taunts (No weapons). ! Note taunts with a * behind them are also counted as a quote. ! "Fly and die!" "Come on Baby. Show me what you really got." "I AM A GODDESS, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" * "What? Um ,come again." * "Angels are nothing compared to my powers." * "B***h Please." "I stand for the BladeHearts, Mother of Protection." ** "Boring!" * "Nightmare Fool!" * "Some Fairies don't know that I am the oldest Fairy of them all!" * "We stand together and nothing is gonna stop us!" * "Enough b****es." "Songs are not the only thing I sing." * Taunts (Weapons.) "Angels beware of the Umbra Queen." - Using Scarborough Fair. "Let's dance b****es." - Using Scarborough Fair. "Another Round?" - Using Ruby Roses. "And I thought I was insane." * - Using Vritra. "Never mind those B****es." - Using Pillow Talk. "Oldie but a goodie." - Using Umbran Sisters. "Bloody Hell." - Using Shuraba. "BOOM!" - Using Lt. Col. Kilgore. "Enough of your s**t." - Using Rodin. "Dancing on ice, that's my liking." - Using Odette. "Laser Paser. HA!" - Using Bazillions. "Between fire and ice, you will be taken down by this lady!" - Using Fire and Ice weapons at the same time. "Goldie I swear that the angels will die by your hand to hand command! " - Using Goldie's Claws of Vengeance. Taunts, Wicked Weaves. ! Note taunts with * are either songs or something glamorous (Not 100% sure.) ! "Enough!" "Watch out." "You don't stand a chance against Madama River." "Want some?" "Twisting fun!" "La vie en Rose" * "Taste this fist." "Taste this stomp." "Taste this kick." "Can you dodge this?" Taunts, Spells. "Burn!" - Fire spells. "No way you can survive this!" Gallery. For Julia Bladeheart Official Gallery here For Julia BladeHeart Fan art Gallery here__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Trivia. * Julia is the only character so far who is skilled with all weapons that other character can use. * It has been rumoured that Lolbit is also skilled in weaponry. Although this has yet to be confirmed. * Julia is famous in the universe and timelines, so she doesn't always perform on Earth, but on other planets too. * Julia is known to be a "wonder-clown." * Julia has the strength to destroy literally EVERYTHING in her way when someone incurs wrath. * The Guardian of dreams is a reference to her sleep spells which are very powerful and really hard to dodge. * With this ability, she can enter dreams/nightmares to protect and help whose who need her the most. * Julia's original name was Julia Anna Christina Williams. * The name was taken as refernces by The Tekken Girls, Julia Chang, Christie Monteiro and Anna Williams. * Julia Anna Christina Williams was later renamed to Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart. * Rubina is a reference to the Creator's birth gem stone Ruby and the Swedish translation of Ruby, Rubin. BladeHeart could be a reference to Astrid Lindgren's "Bröderna Lejonhjärta." But it is not confirmed yet. * Julia's eyes can differ in color but she can't get Red eyes (except for #A74334), Yellow, Silver, and Grey. * Julia is known by many names, depending on where she is popular or little ones call her. * On Mars, she is called Red Red. Due to her name Rubina. * On Jupiter, she is called Little Sweetie Belle. She was given that name because she is famously known as Belle Lartor in the Jupiter Tarian play, Belladonna the Winter Queen. * Nothing is stated yet as to how Julia became a Fairy or an Umbra Witch. * Many had rumored that under Julia's birth, a bit of fairy magic was "added" to make her "cute and friendly"? * Others say she unlocked the fairy powers by chance. * Julia is powerful, so many gossip about how Julia is stronger than Bayonetta, Jeanne and Rosa. *This is may be true due to Julia being born from magic or "Elemental Birth". *Jeanne and Julia fought once, which resulted with Julia winning in under 3 mins and 48 seconds. *Bayonetta and Rosa are the only Umbra Witches from another dimension who have not yet battled against Julia. * Sapphira, Julia's cousin, had a really bad connection with Julia in the beginning of the Day-care and Hotel. * It's unknown how Julia and Sapphira got a good connection again. * Julia is a Goddess along side with Lolbit, the Goddess of Life and Death. * Sometimes people believe that Julia is an animatronic. Funny enough, Julia has the power to turn into... # Toy Julia # Phantom Julia # Withered Julia # Nightmare Julia # Nightnightmare Julia # Funtime Julia # Shadow Julia (differences may appear) # Party Julia # Demon Julia. # Angel Julia. # Twisted Julia. # Winter Julia. # Summer Julia. # Autum Julia. # Spring Julia. (Don't confuse her with Springtrap Julia.) # Light Julia. # Dark Julia. # Jolly J. (DON'T EVER CONFUSE HER WITH THE MURDER JOLLY JANE!!!!!) # Funtime Juliet. # Springtrap Julia. (Don't confuse her with Spring Julia.) # Dragonna. # Selynx. # Rockstar Julia. # Dream Watcher Julia. * Julia had also met Richard Lionheart on her journey to the "Holy land." * Melody's last words to Julia as the mother died in Julia's arms were: "Julia, make me a promise.... Kill your father to set him free from his madness... set him free.... no matter what, I love him. Do know that I love you... You always make the right choice, even it sounds feels so wrong... You will be the Queen of the Earth." * From Melody's words. It was confirmed that Julia was to later on become the Queen of the Earth. But for Julia, she was almost mentally shattered when her mother told her that she had to be the one to kill her father to set him free. * Julia's mind can be very unstable at time, which can lead to her effecting her surroundings. Category:Julia Category:Anna Category:Rubina Category:BladeHeart Category:Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart Category:Minuetta Category:Jolly J Category:Alias Category:Strong Category:Mother Category:Fairy